Kill Me Softly, Please Baby
by CarsasaAllakay
Summary: just a cute, seemingly cheesy, GeCe one-shot! Please Read and Review! You won't regret it!


** A/N: Well, my GeCe one-shot entitled: _"Kill Me Softly, Please Baby" Please read the A/N at the bottom; it's important for continuation :) Xx_**

* * *

CeCe nervously twirled a red curl around her manicured finger. This was an obscene mannerism as CeCe Jones never got nervous. A knock at the door made her jump, up from the spot she was most content: on the couch and in front of the T.V, watching reruns of 'So You Think You Can Dance?'. With a final fluff of her hair, CeCe stood, making her way to the awaiting visitor that currently stands behind the door. As CeCe reached for the doorknob, her hand uncontrollably shaking, she stopped to admire its architecture.

"I really love the colour, this red, it's so... red. Maybe I can paint white strips across it and make it the French Flag! Or... Maybe that's the Canadian flag... I was never that great at geometry. Where's Rocky when you need her? I.."

Just then came another knock, more urgent than the first. CeCe sighed, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "It's now or never" she whispered to herself, breathing in and out to calm her nerves.

Upon opening the door, her breath caught in her throat as she saw who it was standing before her, with a bouquet of roses in hand. "Happy anniversary! He shouted, softly pushing the roses into her hands.

"Oh, Gunther, they're beautiful!" CeCe squealed, inhaling their magnetizing scent.

In response to her glee, Gunther smiled hugely."I thought you'd like them" He commented, as she encompassed his body in a loving embrace.

"They're perfect" she whispered, giggling, "Just like you"

CeCe came up on her tip toes, running a hand through his styled blonde hair. "Baby, you got all dressed up because of me?" she asked, flattered. He had on a blue dress shirt, matching his electric eyes with black dress pants and his hair gelled with playful ease. He laughed,

"I could say the same to you, Little Cookie" he countered. Gunther looked her up and down, oppositely depreciating, and grinned. "You look beautiful" he commented, stroking her face. Despite her best efforts, a self conscious blush rose to her cheeks. "Really?" She asked, hopeful.

"Really" he said, bending to kiss her forehead. Gunther moved past his girlfriend, into her apartment.

"I see how it is" He observed, giving her a look. "You'd rather watch this show, with no real value by the way, rather than spending time with your amazing boyfriend?"

CeCe gasped, genuinely believing his disingenuous remark. Gunther eyed CeCe's expression, the joking smirk immediately wiped from his face.

"I was joking my Little Cookie! Don't worry!" He claimed quickly, hugging her. "You love me more, I know, no need to say it" Gunther said, his tone sweetly teasing.

CeCe stuck out her bottom lip in a faux pout. "Maybe I don't" she replied. "Oh! Well I guess I'll just have to make you love me!" Gunther devised, an evil glint in his eye.

CeCe giggled, "and how, Hessenefer, do you plan to do that?" "I have my ways" he said mysteriously.

Before CeCe could come up with an equally witty response, she felt Gunther's lips collide with hers. CeCe smiled, in synchronization with his movements quickly. The kiss became passionate in a matter of seconds; Gunther lifted her up and CeCe wrapped her toned legs around his waist. In the heat of the moment, Gunther aggressively kicked the abandoned popcorn bowl off the sofa, grunting in pleasuring anger. He lay CeCe down first, successfully not braking the kiss, then positioned himself over her. CeCe moaned as she felt her boyfriend's body on top of hers. She proceeded to wind her fingers in his hair and he did the same, making stressed knots in the process.

Suddenly, Gunther pulled away, earning him multiple vexatious objections."What time will your mom be home, and where's Flynn?" He huffed, ignoring the displeased whines CeCe expressed.

"Not for another 2 hours and hanging out with Ty. Just kiss me ok? Now." She breathed, evidently squeamish.

Gunther smirked, enjoying her state of panicked desire.

"Nope" he replied, sitting up.

"Please!?" She groaned, flashing him the 'look'.

Her eyes grew in size and through that expansion the caramel brown they possessed took over. Gunther stared, long and hard, into the caramel eyes of his girlfriend; pleading himself not to crack.

"Don't you dare, don't let them tempt you!" He mentally chastised himself, although to no avail.

"I need you" CeCe whined, licking her lips passively.

Gunther was instantaneously turned on and he smashed his lips to hers, groaning as her tongue traced the outline of his mouth. CeCe slowly began to unbutton his top, happily teasing him.

"You bitch" he hissed in her ear.

She smiled, fondling with the last button, egging him on.

"If you really want it, prove it" she sibilantly whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I will, and you'll be sorry" he promised. She smirked, clearly satisfied and peeled of his shirt.

That's when the emotionally charged escapade began. In a matter of seconds both were sans clothing and the make out session had intensified; the rest of the world completely forgotten. CeCe broke away suddenly, as Gunther fingered with her bra, confusedly working the clasp.

"These finicky things! In the old county, these would be banned! Just like the export of turdunkans without an eyeball!"

At this CeCe laughed, undoing it for him.

"Gunther?" She asked, her voice wobbling. Gunther, noticing her bipolar mood shift, looked into her eyes. He spied worry, excitement, and joy all in one.

"Yes, Little Cookie?"

"Will this kill me?" She asked, her voice small, similarly to a child.

"What?" Gunther asked, perplexed.

"This. Doing this." CeCe gestured to their naked bodies pressed against each other and looked away shyly.

"No baybee! Of course not!"

At this, CeCe visibly relaxed, her features smoothing. She smiled suddenly, her eyes brightening.

"Let's do it" she stated boldly, gripping the leather love seat as her knuckles turned white.

"Lets" Gunther said, positioning himself.

CeCe took a deep breath, bracing herself.

"Now, Little Cookie, this may hurt just a bit at first ok?"

In response, CeCe shrugged her shoulders, clearly unfazed. "Kay" she muttered.

Gunther proceeded to carefully enter her and the temporary pain CeCe felt soon turned to pleasure. Minutes later, the couple lay sprawled on the tan carpet, joyfully out of breath.

"I love you my shortbread" CeCe sighed lovingly.

Gunther chuckled, "I love you too Little Cookie."

Grasping her waist in his muscly arms, Gunther pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"Mhm, baby, your amazing, I'll never forget this moment" CeCe moaned into his chest.

"Neither will I" Gunther claimed, with love.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, how cute was that!? Personally, I love this hypothetical couple :) They have so much unreleased sexual tension it's unbearable! haha but seriously, I want them to be together in the show! Anyway, please Review your thoughts and suggestions, i would love to hear them! What couple should I do next? Runther? DeCe? others? Tell me! The more reviews, the more motivation, thus, more couple-y one-shots! Xx,_**

**_Carsasallakay _**


End file.
